


You've Got Mail

by CODE717



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday, Dogs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CODE717/pseuds/CODE717
Summary: Kim Mingyu’s lovely dog still receives birthday cards from his ex-boyfriend.





	You've Got Mail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloomingyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingyu/gifts).



“Hey Mingyu you’ve got mail looks like a birthday card. Funny, your birthday is in April… it’s September now. Oh, it’s from Jeon Wonwoo… so much for being boyfriends I guess. He actually got your birthday wrong.” Soonyoung said as he handed Mingyu the envelope.

“It’s not for me hyung. It’s for Bongbong. Look!” Mingyu said pointing at the script written on the envelope. ‘To Kim Bongbong.’

“Wonwoo doesn’t even like dogs.” Soonyoung said as he sat on the couch and grabbed the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. He started flipping through the channels and settled for a cooking show.

“He loves one dog and it’s Bongbong.” Mingyu said as he picked Bongbong from his doggie bed and placed him on his lap. “Look what came in the mail Bongbong! It’s from Wonwoo hyung.” he said excitedly as he opened the yellow envelope.

“Why don’t you two just get back together?” Soonyoung said as Mingyu read Wonwoo’s letter to Bongbong.

“It’s not that easy hyung.” Mingyu replied after finishing the letter.

“It’s clear as daylight that you both still love each other and very much.” Soonyoung grabbed Bongbong from Mingyu and petted Bongbong in his arms.

“Anyway, are you and Jihoon coming with us to celebrate Bongbong’s birthday?” Mingyu said as he tucked the letter safely in Bongbong’s letterbox. 

“Can’t. Jihoon has a gig. Try Seokmin and Jisoo maybe they could bring their dog.” Soonyoung said as he made faces in front of the dog making it bark.

 

Seokmin and Jisoo cannot come with them as they have prior engagements, an out of town vacation with their dog Minji. Mingyu was running out of people to invite for Bongbong’s party. Chan just cancelled because of some university project he had to finish. Junhui and Minghao had other plans too. Jeonghan and Seungcheol were still out of the country. He sighs and stares at a name on his contacts.

“I’m just gonna ask, if he says no then that’s fine.” Mingyu said as he pressed ‘Send’.

 **[To Wonwoo Hyung]**  
Uhmm… hey… I got the gift cards. We’re planning on using them this Saturday… would you be interested to join us?

Before Mingyu could sink in lower in his thoughts, his phone beeped and lighted up.

 **[From Wonwoo Hyung]**  
Yeah sure. What time will you be going?

 **[To Wonwoo Hyung]**  
Bongbong and I will be there at 2. See you.

 **[From Wonwoo Hyung]**  
See you.

 

“I’m sorry we ran into some traffic and… Bongbong is being unusual today.” Mingyu said as he placed Bongbong’s carrier on the table. They were at a pet cafe. 

“It’s okay.” Wonwoo said as he picked up Bongbong and started petting him. “Happy birthday Bongbong.” He said softly. Mingyu was rummaging through his bag. He finally found what he was looking for and handed Wonwoo a yellow party hat. Wonwoo looked at the hat and back to Mingyu.

“It’s a birthday party.” Mingyu said. Wonwoo placed Bongbong at the table and grabbed the hat and wore it.

“He’s five years old now?” Wonwoo asked as Bongbong’s birthday cake came in.

“In human age, yes.” Mingyu replied as he lighted up the candles.

“So… it’s been three years.” Wonwoo commented.

“Yeah.”

They started singing Bongbong a birthday song. They took photos, and ate. They played a few games in between. They mostly talked, catching up with each other. It was fun in Mingyu’s dictionary, spending time together like they used to. Mingyu had been thinking about Soonyoung’s words for quite some time now. They were packing up to leave. It’s now or never, Mingyu thinks.

“I cooked cream spaghetti at home… uhmm want to come over for dinner?” Mingyu asked as Wonwoo stood up from the table. Wonwoo leaned into him.

“I’d really love to… but I have a manuscript to finish. Next time... I promise.” Wonwoo said as he kissed Mingyu’s cheek and petted Bongbong. 

Next time.

It has been three years since they broke up. Mingyu would readily admit that using Bongbong’s birthday is an excuse to contact Wonwoo again after all these years. Maybe Soonyoung was right. Back in the day, Jeon Wonwoo would prioritize a manuscript over Kim Mingyu. If he has a manuscript due, an hour or two, not spent on writing was a waste of time. They talked for hours like they have never been apart. They only stopped because the shop was closing.

Mingyu tries not to think about it as he mounts Bongbong’s carrier in the passenger seat. His phone lights up again.

**[From Wonwoo hyung]**

I enjoyed the time with you and Bongbong. I’m really sorry I had to refuse this time. Next time, I promise. I missed you dearly. -Wonwoo. 

He starts his car and makes his way home.

Next time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are a product of the author's imagination. Any resemblance of such incidents, places or figures to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental and or are used fictitiously.


End file.
